Chest Full of Secrets
by LadyArika
Summary: Will, Elizabeth, set off with Barbossa to get Jack back. This involves dealing with another pirate who has their own secrets. While still trying to find a way to keep Jack and Will from Davy Jones these secrets are revealed alone with many of Jack's.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fan fiction. It started as a challenge from a friend to write a story that explains Jack's history, but is not just a biography. Then another friend got me thinking about what POTC 3 might be like and how they will defeat Davy Jones and Norrington. Then I thought hey why not post it here and get your guy's opinions before I give the final copy to my friends. So please review on it, or a might have to find my broadsword, my velvet cape, and feathered hat and throw a fit.

* * *

"You will need a ship." Tia Dalma croaked.

Barbossa smiled slightly. "Where is the Dark Storm?"

Tia Dalma smiled too as she picked up a cup with a strange liquid and wafted her hand over it. "It is near, still hunting, still searching, revenge consumes it. It will always hunt until what was lost is restored. Follow the river back to the beach and then row out to sea, there you will meet your ship, and her captain."

"Thank you Tia Dalma my dear." Barbossa bowed and started to leave.

"I warn you do not betray her captain or it be you she hunt."

Barbossa ignored the warning as he walked out to the rowboat where Mr. Cotton waited, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti followed back out to the boat. Once they were all in they started to row back the way they had came. Will glanced at Elizabeth and noted how lost and sad she seemed to be and that look ate away at him.

They were silent as they went back up the river and out to sea, though none saw a ship they trusted Tia Dalma's instructions would allow them to get Jack back. Just as the sun cleared the edge of the sea and rose high into the sky they picked out the hull of a ship coming towards them.

Elizabeth studied the ship and grew worried. The hull and colors clearly marked it as an English ship, but not just any, a sister ship to the Interceptor, one built for speed and fire power with only one purpose in mind to hunt down pirates and send them to the bottom of the ocean.

When they got close enough Barbossa called out. "Captain Avery I have come to lay claim to a debt owed."

Sails were taken in and the ship slowed and came next to them. Then a boarding net was tossed over the side.

"Let them aboard Jim."

Barbossa led the group up the net and onto the deck. Will was the last on board and he froze when he stood on deck and saw the captain of the Dark Storm.

She was a few inches taller than Elizabeth, with flame red hair that hung well to the middle of her back. She wore a loose black long sleeved shirt with leather archery guards on both arms that went from her wrist to almost her elbow, dark green pants, and black riding boots. A tan leather belt held two sheaths, one for a rapier and the other for a twelve inch dagger. She looked at Will her dark green eyes seeming to study him in return. They then shifted to Barbossa.

"You said you wanted to cash in on a favor." Her hands were planted on her hips.

"We need to sail to the end of the earth to get somebody back."

She nodded to him. "Give me a course and we shall set sail."

"Due west, once we get closer I will adjust."

"Fine, full sail." She commanded to her crew. "Jim will see to your berthing and food. Jon you're with me." She turned and walked up the steps to the helm.

"What about Ortaga?" Jon asked.

"He can wait, I owe him and I don't…"

"You don't have to defend yourself I trust you Captain."

"Thank you."

Jim walked Will, Gibbs, Cotton, Pintel, and Ragetti to a smaller bunk area under the deck. "I hope you do not mind being together or so close to the crew. We had a cabin for the lady and Barbossa will be with our first mate."

"This is fine." Will assured him.

"Then I'll get the cook to get a meal together for you in the galley."

Will watched him leave and then watched Gibbs shiver. "Something wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling."

"Because the captain's a woman?"

"No because this ship hunts. Nobody knows why or for how long but it sinks every Spanish ship that crosses its path."

"England is at war with Spain."

"But why would a pirate with no Letter of Marque from England hunt down Spanish ships?"

"The plunder?"

"Spanish war ships don't carry gold they protect it."

Will walked out of the room contemplating what Gibbs had said. He also started to form his own question of why would a woman be captain and who taught her to sail.

* * *

They had followed the course of due west for days and then adjusted slightly south.

"Barbossa you will give the course to Jon." Morrigan turned and walked away. "Jim with me."

Gibbs elbowed Will. "If you want to speak to her here's your chance."

Will nodded and followed a few paces behind.

"I may owe Barbossa but I would trust the Spanish King himself before a muteness captain, I want him watched and kept away from the crew and helm."

"You don't trust the crew?" Jim asked.

"With my life, but I don't want to take chances, and I want him to know that I know what he did on the Black Pearl. Also bring the map he drew the course on to my cabin once he's left it I want to double check it."

"You know the way?"

"The general way, the gate way should be no more than twenty more days off, and I don't want to end up in a trap."

Jim smiled and then walked away. Morrigan put her hands on the rail and looked out at the ocean. "Do you need something Mr. Turner?" She then turned to face him.

"I wanted to warn you about Barbossa's past with Jack, but I see you know."

"Aye I know."

"That was it." Will said and started to walk away.

"What no questions of how I became a pirate captain, or why I sink Spanish ships?"

Will stopped and looked at her surprised.

"My crew is loyal to me Mr. Turner and they tell me anything."

"Then yes I do wonder."

"I gathered a crew and stole the ship and I hope if I damage the Spanish enough that England, France, or any other of Spain's enemies will reward me for it."

Will nodded and then turned away. _She may be telling the truth but that does not explain why she hunts for revenge._

Jon walked up to Captain Avery, Will, and Elizabeth as they stood near the helm. "Barbossa knows you don't trust him and he wants to know why."

"Tell him I treat all rival captains this way. Its how I keep my ship."

"Aye Captain." Jon walked away knowing the real reason just like everybody else.

"How much longer till the end of the Earth?" Elizabeth asked.

"If the stories are right we will reach it's gates in a few more days." Morrigan told her. "Now if you'll excuse me I will check our course and retire for the evening."

Will watched her walk away and tried to smile at Elizabeth. "She's a good captain."

"So was Jack."

Will nodded and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everything may be moving very quickly and not building up fast but that is because the main part of the story is after they get Jack back and things start to come out.

* * *

"What a black and dreary place." Elizabeth commented.

"You expected the end of the Earth to be cheerful?" Barbossa asked.

"Ready the long boat, Jim with me and Jon you have command if the worst happens and we won't be coming back no heroics set sail and get out of here."

"Yes Captain."

"Swear it on your father."

Jon dropped his head. "I swear."

Cotton, Gibbs, Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Jim, Pintel, and Ragetti were already in the boat when Morrigan swung over the side and climbed down. "To shore then."

Quietly the oars dipped into the water. Not knowing what they would find Morrigan kept one hand on the tiller and the other on one of her pistols.

"What should we expect?" Will asked.

"A gray and dismal place where people just lie around and prey for real death or deliverance. Don't let them find the boat and hope they don't see the ship or they will take them." Barbossa warned.

"Jim pistols ready just in case."

"Aye."

"Aye."

Morrigan leaned to the side and glared at the figure who had hidden next to Elizabeth and Gibbs. "Caleb." She snapped at the young man who was her cabin boy. "You were to stay on the ship."

"Sorry Captain."

"You stay close to Jim and obey his every word or I will make sure to leave you in the first port we pass." She steered them to shore a ways from the main city looking thing.

Immediately they hid the boat. Morrigan then eyed Barbossa. "You go back to the ship without us Barbossa and Jim has orders to kill you."

Barbossa tried to look shocked but then he smiled. "Wise girl a lot wiser then most."

Morrigan didn't answer only gave her spare pistol to Caleb. "Only if there is no other way." They then walked to the ghostly settlement.

As they entered it Will noted how it looked much like Tortuga except instead of loud and gay it was silent as the grave. They looked at people who laid around but tried to move like a group that was seeking a companion like some of the other people were doing. Finally they split into smaller groups with the plan to meet back at the boat at the first sign of light.

"And then she kissed me and left me to my fate."

Will turned at the words and looked at the wreck of a man. "Jack?"

The man looked up and smiled. "Will, the Kraken get you?"

"No, can you come with me."

"I was just telling this friend about my adventures, join us. There isn't much else to do in this grave."

"Jack I really would like to talk to you about something."

"What's the rush we have all eternity." Jack then looked next to Will and saw Morrigan. "Well hello, replaced Elizabeth already. Fine looking girl." He then reached up and pulled her onto his lap. "Not as feminine as Elizabeth, thou…" His words cut off when he felt a pistol barrel at his side and heard it cock.

"You can get up and follow us or I'll send you to the other side right now." Morrigan whispered into his ear.

Jack eyed Will. "You found a real wild cat, too but those won't work here."

Silently she changed hands and touched they tip of a dagger to the space between two ribs. "Up now."

"You better obey Jack, she's the type of Captain who doesn't order twice."

"Captain? Of what?" Jack laughed.

"The Dark Storm." Will told him.

Jack's eyes went wide for a second and then stared at the red head in somewhat recognition. "Captain Avery's girl?"

"Up." Morrigan got up but kept the dagger hidden but still on Jack.

"Anything for Daniel's girl." Jack got up and followed them.

They were the last to arrive at the long boat and while Elizabeth smiled and went to hug Jack he simply turned to Morrigan. "So we're going to row our way back to civilization?"

"No Mr. Sparrow my ship is just out of sight." Morrigan prepared to help Pintel, Ragetti, Jim, and Caleb push the boat back into the water. Once it was floating she jumped in and the others piled in behind her.

Elizabeth looked at Jack and knew that he was angry, and she knew that it had to be with her. They rowed quickly back to the ship and once they arrived at the Dark Storm they climbed aboard and while some of the crew hauled the long boat back onboard it's passenger's followed Morrigan towards the helm.

"I'm glad you're back, and safe." Jon said.

Morrigan nodded. "Move Miss Swann into my cabin and let Mr. Sparrow and Mr. Turner have that cabin. Meanwhile get us out of here before something happens."

"Aye Captain, but once out of here we are going to have to stop at an island and at least get some fresh water, fresh fruit would be nice too." Jon told her.

"Of course, find us a suitable spot and we'll get it, next port we'll need to get rid of some of the swag and put on more food." Morrigan said as she walked up to the helm.

"Always one step ahead Captain." Jon teased her.

Jack followed her and then when Jon left he stepped forward. "I would be most grateful if you would see to put me off in a suitable port."

"Of course Mr. Sparrow."

"It's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."

Morrigan turned flashing her green eyes on him and let him feel the heat. "I don't see your ship…Captain."

Jack turned on his heel and marched back to main deck and walked up to the desk. "She is an infuriating woman."

Will smiled. Morrigan was that, infuriating, dominating…intoxicating. He wanted to knock himself in the head. He was suppose to be in love with Elizabeth, he was suppose to marry Elizabeth, he was suppose to be heart broken over Elizabeth's betrayal, yet Morrigan was on his mind. Her green eyes, tanned skin that no doubt under the shirt was as pale as ivory, and the flame red hair that fell and curled around her shoulder.

Jack looked at Will's face and sighed. "So young William has been wounded by the infuriating female captain."

"I find her interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter will show one pairing, but being the evil person I am it may or may not be the true pairing. You'll just have to read and find out won't you.

* * *

"That island should have everything you need." Barbossa said pointing to the island that was just off their bow. 

"What do you think Jon?" Morrigan asked looking at her first mate.

"I don't know much about the area, but we do need the water Captain." Jon told her.

Morrigan turned and looked at Jack. "What do you think Mr. Sparrow?"

"Seems to be safe." He said watching Barbossa.

Morrigan nodded accepting the answer. "We'll get a group together and go to shore to find the shortest route to fresh water."

"I'll volunteer." Will said.

"Me too." Elizabeth offered wanting to be of some help.

"I guess I'll join this happy hunting party." Jack said.

Morrigan nodded to Jon. "Good luck then." He then turned. "Same order's Captain?"

She smiled and knew that he meant to watch Barbossa like a hawk. Once the rowboat was in the water the party descended a ladder down to it and struck off towards the island.

Morrigan eyed the island as they neared the shore. Once they were ashore she got out and looked at the tree line. "There, near the hills is our best bet."

"Aye." Jack agreed.

"Let's find it then so we can send for the crew." Morrigan helped pull the boat onto the beach away from the waves. She then started to walk to the trees.

Elizabeth followed her with Jack and Will tied for the rear. As they walked Elizabeth moved beside Morrigan. Subconsciously Will began to compare the two women. Elizabeth's figure was more round and her hips swung with every step, Morrigan's step had no wasted movement taught to ladies to catch a man's eye. Morrigan was also a little taller and preferred to keep her hair in a tight braid as to let it flow freely. Elizabeth had the spoil rich girl to her, though she fought beside him Morrigan's hand were rough from years of working.

His thoughts were interrupted when Morrigan stopped suddenly. She looked around and then eyed Jack when they walked next to them. "Somebody's watching us."

"Quiet little buggers." He told her.

"They would be, they're hunting."

"Us?" Will asked.

"You and Elizabeth go that way, loop around and head for the beach, and then row back out to the ship, but if you don't see us by sunset tomorrow get out of here. We'll do the same."

"Aye." Jack said.

"Go." Morrigan pulled Will to follow her and took off in the opposite direction of Jack and Elizabeth.

As they ran she could hear something trying to follow them. She charged onward knowing Will was keeping up only by the sound of his foot falls. She paused at a clearing and looked at Will. She felt wind rush past her and then Will led the way down another path. She followed but could feel something pulling. When they came to another clearing Morrigan stopped and looked at the hole torn through her shirt. Will then jumped toward her when the ground gave out beneath her.

They fell and tumbled in the darkness and then came crashing into a pond. They looked at each other and swam for the waterfall. Will climbed onto the ledge behind the water and then helped Morrigan up.

"They can't see us back here and we can rest for a while." Will told her.

Morrigan nodded but looked down at her side.

"Bloody…" Will saw the hole and the stain of blood even on the dark material. "Take the shirt off."

Morrigan looked at him wide eyed with fright.

"This is not a time for modesty we need to take care of the wound, now take it off or I do."

She moved slowly first removing the wristbands and then turning her back she pulled the shirt off, Will immediately felt ill. Wishing he could stop himself his fingers reached out to touch the raised white scar of a P cut into her left shoulder. His mind ignored the cut to her side as he saw the rough scars on both her wrists and marks that she had been whipped.

"Who?" He choked.

"The Spanish." Morrigan wanted to cry from the embarrassment. Nobody had seen all of what her captors had done to her.

Will shook his head and cut the sleeves off his shirt. One he dipped in water and reached to wipe the cut on her side, but she backed away. "I won't hurt you."

"I know, it's just…"

Will stared at her wrist. "How?"

"After the Spanish took my father's ship and killed the officers I and the rest of the crew were taken prisoner. As revenge for the cut I inflicted on Ortega's face he bound my wrists in course rope and made sure it cut and scared. We were then all sold as slaves in one of their colonies. Jim, luckily, was with me and the people were kind. I was their daughter's maid. Then when nobody would practice with swords with their son because he was so clumsy Jim and I did. Though the Donna objected the Don thought it was a good way to protect his daughter. I even learned the duende and to ride. In a way for six years Jim and I were part of a family. They took care of us and promised to send us to an English colony once I was eighteen."

Will listened as he started to clean her wound.

"But Ortega showed up demanding that they would sell me to him and I would marry him."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I and the Delomoes refused. When they gave us horses and money to get away we were captured on the road. He offered the deal again but I refused. He drug us before the court and we were convicted as thieves and pirates. Ortega himself cut the P in my flesh and then the church tried to beat the insolence from me when I threatened him with God's revenge. They were going to hang us when a great disturbance happened. The Delomoes saved us and we made it to a ship bound for St. Clair. Then Jim and I made it back to England."

"My God." Will whispered as he wrapped the other sleeve as a bandage around her.

"When we got there I learned I no longer had a home. For six years I had been dead to my remaining family and when I went to my Grandmother's home my uncle called me an imposter and threatened to call the police. I found work at an inn, the owner knew my parents and recognized me while my family didn't. Jim and I worked and when Jon showed up we formed a plan. We found crew members who had escaped back to England, and family of the crew wishing to fight and we stole the Dark Storm out of the Royal Navy harbor and set out to make the Spanish pay."

Will stared in awe at what she had been through. He carefully checked to make sure the bandage held and was amazed at the softness of the bare skin between the bandage and the wrap around her breasts. He caught himself thinking he was right her skin was ivory white. She flinched though when he touched one of the scars from the whip. He pulled his hands back and then pulled his own shirt off. "I know what it feels like." In his mind he thought about how he would have not wanted Elizabeth to see he had been whipped like a dog by his own father.

Morrigan's hand timidly touched the marks only a few months old. He did not shy away from her hand but instead took her other and gently traced the scars circling her wrists. He then took hold of the end of her braid with his other hand and pulled the tied piece of leather holding it free. Her thick red hair came free and fell around her shoulders.

"Beautiful." He whispered running both hands up her arms and pulling her close to him. She did not shy away when he leaned down and kissed her.

Will could feel his world turn upside down. He could not compare her to Elizabeth as he forgot the touch of her lips. Morrigan may have been a confidant leader when on her ship but now she was letting him lead.

* * *

Jack led Elizabeth into a cave and sighed in relief. Elizabeth on the other hand huffed in anger. "Why did Will go with her? You could have gone with her." 

"Who chose this island?"

"Barbossa."

"Who said it was safe?"

"Barbossa."

"Who has committed mutiny?"

"Barbossa." Elizabeth stopped her pacing. "She thinks he set us up to take the ship."

Jack nodded in agreement. "And if one of us makes it back and the other doesn't they will make him pay."

"I just thought she…that Will.."

"Would that anger you?"

"Of course Will and I are suppose to get married."

"You two haven't been very loving lately. In fact I would almost say you don't love him."

"If you think I love you then you surely need a reality check."

I did not make that assumption, but the compass…"

"I was confused, and hurt, and…"

"Afraid it may know you better than you know yourself?"

Elizabeth froze and looked at him. She wondered what the compass had told him. Why had the compass not worked for him to find the chest? Had something more important than treasure been what his heart wanted?  
"If something is between Morrigan and Will he'll still keep his word to you, even if it breaks two hearts."

"You make it sound like they were made for each other." She huffed and sat down on a rock.

"Both have secrets they must face."

"You talk like you know Morrigan better than a few weeks on her ship."

"Our paths have crossed, but she is far different now."

"Why?"

"Seeing your father murdered before you and being a prison and slave can change a person."

Elizabeth swallowed hard she could not imagine seeing her father's death.

"You and her have some things in common her father loved her too much to leave her in England so he took her to sea with him, her mother died when she was eight, and at sea happened the crime of Captain Daniel Avery's ship being caught by a Spanish war ship. The Captain of it called them pirates and hung the officers and took the rest of the crew prisoner."

"How did she escape?"

"I don't know. Nor do I know how she came by The Dark Storm, but I do know she wants revenge on the captain of the Spanish ship."

"I would too."

Jack looked out of the cave. "We'll make our way to the boat at dawn. We'll row back to the ship and watch for any sign of Will and Morrigan, if they don't beat us to it."

"And if they do?"

"Show them we're on the beach, and if we have to swim for it."

"And when we make it imprison Barbossa."

"I was thinking of keel hauling then marooning him, and he can be the governor of these flesh eating wretches."

"Plan."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I've hit chapter 4. And I would like to thank RoleModel2 and Catherine Daniels for their reviews. Glad your both enjoying it, I know I'm having fun. It's almost turning into a mystery since almost all of the chapters that will come after this one give a little more to one or more of the character's past. And believe me when I say the theory that all people in the world are connected by six people applies here.

* * *

Will shifted Morrigan so she was comfortable and he could get up and think. In his mind he want over his betrayal of Elizabeth and what he would have to tell her and hope she could forgive him. He wanted her forgiveness for this mistake but he also wished for her to call off the wedding. He was not the right man for her, but he did not know if he was the right man for Morrigan either. Still he had not ruined Elizabeth he had Morrigan. Even with her imprisonment she had been whole till he took her. How had he been so foolish as to let it happen and while it happened fooled himself into thinking it was alright.

"What's wrong Will?" Morrigan raised up and looked at him.

"Morrigan, I feel deeply for you, more I think than for anyone but I…I don't know if I can do the honorable thing you see I'm supposed to marry Elizabeth."

"Why must you do the honorable thing?"

"You were…I took…"

"I'm a pirate Will, do you think people would believe I have any honor to lose?"

She may have been a pirate but she was the most honor bound one he knew. She did not trust Barbossa but she was willing to take them aboard because she owed him a favor. "It's not all about what other people think."

Morrigan smiled. "Thank you Will, but the world is still against me, even if I beat Ortega someday I will swing like my father."

"No," Will hugged her to him. "Elizabeth's father is the governor of Jamaica he can help."

"Even though I have lain with his daughter's intended?"

"I won't let you hang, I promise."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I trust you wouldn't." Will was a little hurt when she pulled away. Morrigan picked up her shirt and put it on. "It's almost dawn we should get as far as we can in the dark."

Will agreed and started to dress. He cursed himself when he saw her wince when she got up. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll make it promise." She slipped into the water and then swam under the falls. Will quickly followed her.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth were readying the rowboat when they heard a commotion. They looked to see Will and Morrigan running out of the woods towards them. Morrigan was waving forward as she ran. Jack shoved the boat in the ocean and helped Elizabeth scramble in by then Will and Morrigan were there. Jack helped Morrigan in and then he and Will pushed it deeper before climbing aboard.

Elizabeth watched the cannibals pour onto the beach. She grabbed an oar and started to row. Morrigan did the same but each time she pulled she winced and knew she was pulling her side back open.

Once they made it to the boat they climbed the ladder. Morrigan was the last up and when she came over the rail she fell onto the deck. Jim and Jon went to her but Jack beat them. He picked her up and started for her cabin. She started to fight him and tried to speak but she found herself feeling dizzy.

* * *

Morrigan could hear the sound of the waves and feel the movement of the ship. She sat up and shook her head trying to clear her mind. She looked down and saw she now wore a loose white shirt and her boots had been removed.

"Doesn't seem so long ago that the roles were reversed."

She turned and saw Jack sitting very comfortably at her table. "Why did you turn pirate Jack? Father felt you held such promise."

"As what a deck hand, oh maybe after a couple decades a bosons mate but still under the orders of rich English lords who knew nothing about the sea."

"You think my father was a pampered lord who knew nothing of the sea?"

"No, but there are things about your father you do not know Captain Avery. Things that he took to his watery grave."

"My father was a good man." Morrigan swung her legs out and got to her feet.

"I never said he wasn't. In my opinion he was the best man who ever lived. I was saddened when I heard what happened."

"Yet your feelings for him did not stop you from leaving him and me."

Jack got up. "That's a low blow luv." He walked to her and touched her hair. "There hasn't been a day that I did not think about you. For so long I thought you were dead and then I heard rumors, stories, about a woman captain with fire for hair and the same temperament as the sea. I heard tales about Captain Avery out for revenge and knew that I had lost you, lost you to the sea." He leaned close to her.

The door swung open and Will stopped at the sight. He did not shut it but only turned on his heel and marched away.

"You lost me long before then Jack." Morrigan turned and followed Will. Her bare feet thumped quietly on the wooden planks as she walked to the bow. There he stood looking out at the ocean.

"Jack's a good pirate, he can steal any treasure." Will did not look at her.

"You think Jack stole me?"

"Didn't he? He spent a long time in your cabin." Will was met with a quick slap when he turned his face towards you.

"How dare you, one minute you speak of my honor and then next you drag it through the mud."

"I should not have expected anything better from pirate."

"No, you shouldn't have." Morrigan turned and walked back to the wheel. "Make for a port."

"Which one Captain?" Jon asked.

"Any! Mr. Turner is tired of the pirate company he keeps and wishes to go ashore and I wish to rid my ship of passengers." She eyed Jack coming out of her cabin. "All of them."

"Aye Captain." Jon knew her mood had turned as foul as a tempest.

"Where is Barbossa?"

"In the brig Captain."

"Good. I'm going to my cabin, if anybody dares disturb me they join Barbossa."

Elizabeth watched Morrigan go to her cabin and heard the door slam hard against it's casing. She walked over to Jack. "What did you do?"

"Me." Jack squeked.

"Captain Avery now plans to just leave us in any port."

"Smart lass."

"What?"

"She takes care of her crew."

"What does that have to do with us?"

Jack eyed her. "Don't you think Davy will at some time realize I'm back, and then of course there is the fact Will stole the key which opens the chest, who's contents were probably stolen by Commodore Norrington, who has probably turned them over to the East India Trading Company, who is also hunting for us." Jack then turned his eyes back to dark water. "Morrigan does not want to die, not yet, she still wants revenge."

Elizabeth also looked out to the sea. "I also think her and Will had a fight."

Jack nodded.

"About what?"

"Probably about the fact that she loves him and he her, but he still intends to keep his word to you."

"I should release him from it. If he loves her he should be with her." Elizabeth was surprised that she did not feel as sad as she expected over the thought.

"He still will leave her, he knows he is still a danger to her, just as he is a danger to you."

Elizabeth turned her head to Jack and glared at him. "I'm tired of everyone thinking I need protection, I'm…" she stopped as she looked into his dark eyes.

"A pirate?" He asked inching closer.

"Yes." Elizabeth closed the gap and kissed Jack hard and passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

Yep its chapter five. Agian thanks to those that review. But you are all probably going to hate this chapter but don't give up on the story it will get better promise.

* * *

"_Easy at the helm." Captain Daniel Avery said even though he could take quick control of the ships wheel._

_"Aye Aye Captain." The twelve-year-old girl holding the wheel chimed._

_First mate White smirked. Captain Avery had first brought his daughter aboard the Regiment's Pride when she was four. At first the crew thought of her as a troublesome child always in the way but now she was part of the crew and even though Captain Avery worried about her she did or helped do almost any job on the ship. _

_"She'd make a fine captain someday if they allowed women." One of the deck hands said to the first mate._

_"That she would. Too bad she can't." _

_"In a few years she won't sail with us anymore." _

_"No she'll be married and heart broken." _

_"Yes don't think she would love the man she married?" _

_"She would, but she would be lost when she can't be on the sea anymore." _

_"She could marry a captain who would bring her along." _

_"Aye but would you bring your wife after she had a child or two?" _

_"No. No I wouldn't." _

_Before White could reply a cry of alarm was sounded. "Spanish warship heading our way." Was yelled from the crows nest._

_Captain Avery stepped forward and took the helm. The Spanish had been attaching all British ships calling them pirates lately. "Morrigan go hide in my cabin don't let anyone see you." _

_"But…" _

_"That's an order Morrigan Avery." He snapped knowing she would try to object that she could handle a sword as good as anyone and shot a pistol pretty accurately. _

_Morrigan bowed her head and did as she was told._

_Hiding in a small space under her bunk she heard the pistol and cannon fire and the clang of sabers. She was scared she had never been on a ship when it was under attack her father had always done the attacking._

_When things quieted down she moved carefully from under the bed and to a place where she could see and hear. _

_Her father was bound with a noose around his neck as were all the other officers of the Regiment's Pride._

_A tall man with black hair and a Spanish naval uniform read off the charges of their crimes._

_"Stealing Spanish property, pirating, smuggling, pillaging…" The list went on and on. "How do you plead?" _

_"Not guilty. We guard goods transported from England to Jamaica and other English colonies." _

_"Nevertheless you have been found guilty and shall be hanged from the neck till dead." _

_Morrigan gasped she was too scared to cry. Solemnly the order was carried out. _

_"Move the rest of the crew to our ship and burn this while they hang." The Spanish captain ordered._

_"No you can't." A deck hand yelled._

_"And why can't I?" _

_"You don't mean to burn a girl alive?" He said._

_"What girl? Find her." He yelled at his crew._

_"Morrigan…Morrigan come out you have to." Jim called scared she was hidden so well the Spanish wouldn't find her and still burn her._

_Still scared she came out of hiding but raised her chin and marched to the deck._

_"And who are you?" The Spanish captain demanded leaning down towards her._

_"Morrigan Avery." She said and then slashed out with her rigging knife cutting his cheek open. "Now captain of the Regiment's Pride." _

_The English crew let out a cheer at the young girl's courage. Holding one hand on his cheek the Spanish captain swung hard with the other knocking her unconscious._

Deep green eyes snapped open and she jumped up to look around. The waves lapped softly against the side of the ship reminder her of where she was. She touched the back of her hand to her jaw and swore after thirteen years it still hurt. She then felt the rough scars on both of her wrists from where the Spanish hand bound her hands with course rope purposely using it to cut her wrists.

"Captain?" A man whispered opening the cabin door a crack.

"Come in Jim its safe." She told him.

A man in his thirties came in carrying a tray of food. He had his sleeves rolled up and Morrigan winced at the scared "P" cut into his forearm.

"Sorry ma'am." Jim said and rolled his sleeve back down to cover it.

"I had a dream about it again." She told him as he sat the tray at her table. "You know when the Spanish took the Regiment' Pride."

"I know Captain." He said standing.

"I hadn't dreamed about it in a long time."

"Maybe it's the fact Jack is back."

Morrigan walked over to the plate and picked up a piece of fruit. "Or maybe it's because I feel as helpless now as I did then."

"Love does strange things."

Morrigan eyes widened and fixed on Jim.

"You can't hide it from me, or the crew even, Morrigan I've known you most of you life and I can tell, you love him."

Morrigan did not answer she jumped towards the door when she felt the ship turn hard to starboard and heard Jack's loud curse. She grabbed her boots and pulled them on and then threw a blue jacket over her white shirt and doe skin pants. When she opened the door she saw the crew were preparing for a battle. She saw Will standing in the middle of the deck looking out to sea.

"What's going on?" Morrigan shouted walking to him.

"Davy Jones is after us."

"Why?"

"Jack and me."  
Morrigan whirled around and looked at Jack. "You were always one for trouble Sparrow."

"What is your order's Captain?" Jon asked.

Morrigan looked to the tell tails and then back at The Flying Dutchman and knew they were in trouble. "We're going into the wind we have to come about or he's got us."

"But that mean's trying to pass him before he makes us." Gibbs yelled.

"If anybody has a better idea offer it."

"A devil's dowry." Jim suggested.

"You expect me to hand over Jack and Will and ask him to let us go? How about I waltz up to the King of Spain and ask for a pardon while I'm at it." She walked towards the wheel. "No, he could easily decide it's not worth his trouble and summon the Kraken and send us all to the depths."

"Then what do we do?"

"We try to run and if we fail we'll try plan B."

"Plan B?" Jack asked.

"Give him Barbossa and the undead monkey."

"Why don't we just put them in a rowboat and give them to him now?" Jack asked.

"Because even as horrible as he is he doesn't deserve to be part of that crew."

"So you're agreeing I don't belong as part of that crew."

"No, I just know that if I turn you and William over to him William will cash in on the favor I owe him and make me get you back so it's just easier to keep you both." Morrigan spun the wheel hard and the ship responded by turning in a tight circle.

"We have to stay out of the range of his guns, especially the triple ones." Will warned.

"We'll do our best, she was built for speed and handling." Morrigan straightened the wheel and looked to the tails. "Raise all canvas and pray for a good wind."

The crew hurried to follow orders.

"They're making us." Elizabeth shouted.

"Load the guns, ready for repetitive fire."

Jack remembered that was something Daniel had trained his men to do. All the cannons on one side were loaded but only every other was fired, while those were reloading the others fired. It had been his variation on the kneel, crouch, stand firing that the army used on land.

"Griffin," She eyed her gunner's mate. "Load your cannon with a ball and chain, take out their main mast if you can."

"Aye Captain."

"Don't bother Captain I can deal with him." Barbossa said as he was brought up on deck.

"Who let him out?"

"I thought if you were going to trade him you wanted him up here." Caleb told her.

Morrigan shook her head and then eyed Barbossa. "Can you deal with him?"

"Yes."

"Swear it on your life."

"I swear it."

"If you betray me I'll will make you pay." Morrigan warned and then turned the ship towards The Flying Dutchman. "Haul in the sails."

Jack grabbed the wheel. "Why are you trusting him?"

"I'm the Captain, Jack, I have a responsibility for the lives of my crew and if I can get us out of it without firing shouldn't I try." She looked to the side of the approaching ship. "We are out gunned, our only chance of fighting him is hand to hand, and if we can approach him without him firing then nobody will be wounded and all will be capable to fight."

"He taught you well."

"You too." She looked to the mast. "Strike our colors." And she felt her heart sink as the blood red flag with profiled skull and earring with crossed bones beneath it was lowered.  
Elizabeth noticed for the first time the flag was different from most pirate flags. "Why is it red?"

"It means no quarter, no mercy." Gibbs explained.

The Dutchman came along side and Morrigan walked down and shivered slightly when she saw what the crew looked like. Barbossa walked next to her and seemed to be waiting for someone. Then Davy Jones walked to the rail of his ship.

"Z'Tha woman gives up easily." He said and roar of laughter was heard from the crew.

Morrigan raised her chin. "No I wish to parlay."

"Oh…"

"Captain Avery wants something very badly and she is prepared to trade for it." Barbossa told him.

"Is that so?" Davy Jones thought for a second. "Permission to come aboard Captain?"

"Permission granted." Morrigan hoped she was doing the right thing.

"So you want something and you think I can give it to you." Davy Jones asked once he was on The Dark Storm. "Ask your one request and if it agrees with me I shall grant it Captain."

"Yes."

Barbossa leaned close to her. "He can give you anything from the sea. Anything you want, just name it. Even if you think it is impossible. He is the ruler of the sea, all of it is in his command." Barbossa smiled. "There is something you have always wanted, something the sea took from you."

"Daddy." Morrigan did not realize she said the thought aloud till the waters near her ship started to boil.

"Z'tha deal izz made." Davy Jones eyed Will and Jack. "Z'tha Regiment'z Pride for Spar'ow and Mr. Turner."

"No!" Morrigan lunged for Davy as he started to return to his ship.

"Z'tha deal izz made it can not be changed."

"I didn't want this." Morrigan shouted as four of Davy's crew came over and took hold of Jack and Will. "I didn't want this."

"Too late my dear." Davy said as he watched them being hauled over to The Flying Dutchman.

"Barbossa you bastard you said you could deal with him."

"And I did, you got your father and his ship back, Davy gets Jack and Will, and I…I get the Pearl." Barbossa followed over to The Flying Dutchman. "This is why a woman can not make a good captain."

"Cast away." Davy shouted.

Morrigan watched as they put Jack and Will in irons. "I'll get you back. I promise. I promise."

"I know luv." Jack said.

The Dutchman seemed to move away at amazing speed as Morrigan stared at the new ship in fright. The English warship looked like it should not sail, holes were rotted into it's sides, the sails were eaten away, the paint peeled off the wood. The wind picked up and blew a tattered British flag from the mast. And from the mast six rotten ropes swung in the wind.

Elizabeth too stared at the ship and gasped when she saw movement on the decks. The rotten corpse of a man walked across the deck, and up on the upper deck another corpse stood at the wheel.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but I promise I will get them back, and I will make both Barbossa and Davy Jones pay."

"Just so long as I get the pleasure of ripping Barbossa's heart out before you have him."

"You don't blame me for this?" Morrigan asked looking at the other woman.

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "Barbossa probably had this planned all along, and he used how much you loved your father against you. He knew that if he pushed hard enough he could get you to ask for that instead of Jack and Will, and besides if you had asked for Jack and Will he probably would have said no bargain and attacked us."

Morrigan tried to smile at Elizabeth. "You are smarter than I originally gave you credit for."

Elizabeth tried to return the smile. "I'm learning from all my dealings with pirates sometimes you have to let them think they've won so you can actually win."

"Right, we need to find Davy Jones' heart and if Jack is right Mr. Beckett of the East India Trading company has it so…"

"We make for Port Royale."

"Right, but first we need to decide what to do about that." Morrigan again turned her attention to the raised ship that was now coming towards them.

"Well if it is your father I don't think he's going to harm you, maybe he can help us, after all we will have to find Barbossa and the Pearl."

"Yeah, but you need to know one something Elizabeth, my father was a Captain in the Royal Navy, hung for supposedly being a pirate, now his only child is a pirate, and she raised him from his grave by trading friends to Davy Jones, he's not going to be happy."

"Can it be any worse than telling your father the governor of Jamaica that you are marrying a pirate instead of a commodore, and then running away, dressing as a man to find said pirate, and then end up falling for a more wanted pirate?"

"Fine you help me face the undead Captain Daniel Avery and I'll help you face an angry Governor Weatherby Swann." Morrigan took a deep breath as the ship took the Dutchman's place at The Dark Storm's side.

A man in a rotted away navy uniform walked to the edge got up on the rail and then crossed the plank his crew had put over to The Dark Storm. His skin was a mixture of almost translucent white and dead black. When he moved his hand towards Morrigan she could see the bones in it. The sight reminded Elizabeth of the Isla de Muerta.

"Morrigan." The man spoke.

"Captain Ave…Daddy." Morrigan could feel her strength slipping. She knew what had happened along with her wound from a few days earlier was taking their toll on her. She death gripped the rail in front of her.

Daniel smiled. "The men were right, you make a fine captain."

"You're not mad?"

She did not wince away when a skeletal finger touched her cheek. "No, you are too much like me for me to judge you for your actions. You are brave and I would rather see you like this than still a prisoner. With this ship and the sea you are free."

"I need you to help us. We have to find Davy Jones' heart and then the Black Pearl." Morrigan told him.

"You already know where to search for the heart, get it first then we go after the Pearl."

"Can it sail?" Elizabeth asked looking at the Regiments Pride.

"The same power that raised her and us make her sailable. But I do not think it is a good idea for it to go into port. We could cause quiet the panic."

"We'll take a rowboat into port, get the heart and get back out quickly. We are all wanted for piracy," Morrigan gave her father and his crew standing behind him a quizzical look. "Or dead."

"We could find the ring." Daniel suggested.

"We don't have that kind of time, Beckett is in control of the Kraken."

Daniel tightened his jaw. "Bartholomew Beckett?"

"No, Cutler, his son." Elizabeth told him.

"Just as evil I guess?"

"From the sounds of it." Morrigan told him.

"Ready the ship, we make for Port Royale, and know that we must be there before the devil carries out his plans."

Aye was echoed across both crews.

"Then get to it." Morrigan yelled at her crew and walked towards the wheel. "Elizabeth and I have a date with an old friend." A sadistic smile grew across her face as she formed her plan.


	6. Chapter 6

And now some of Jack's background. Oh and thanks for not hating the last chapter.

* * *

Jack and Will both let out a loud grunt as they were thrown into the brig. Will sat up and saw that his father was also in the small cell with them.

"So he captured you." Bootstrap said looking sadly at his son.

"No, we were traded." Will hissed.

"Don't think to harsh of Morrigan Will, she did what she thought was best for her crew, you can't blame her for that."

"Why not?"

"They are loyal to her and dependant on her, what have you done besides anger her to deserve her loyalty." Jack saw Will's face and read what was not said. "Maybe the question shouldn't be what you did to earn her loyalty but what you did to make her betray you."

"What makes you think you know so much about her?"

"Because I know her."

"I saw that, in the cabin, you and her. You couldn't be happy with Elizabeth you had to take Morrigan too."

"I believe it was you who _took _Morrigan and I'm surprised her resurrected father did not demand satisfaction before Davy hauled us off. Maybe I should demand it for him."

Will laughed. "You being loyal and chivalrous, it doesn't suit you Jack."

"I owe Daniel more than loyalty and Morrigan more than chivalry." Jack yelled. "I owe them far more than I can ever repay, and my debt keeps growing." Jack sat on one of the benches.

"What did they do for you Jack?" Will sat on one opposite of Jack.

"They, he, saved me." Jack's mind grew far away as he started to remember. "It was back in England…

The man kicked at the boy as if he was no more than a dog. With each landed blow the child whimpered and prayed for the end. Usually by now he passed the abusive stage of his drink and would be passed out in an alley somewhere and the boy could tend to his new bruises. But tonight the liquor seemed to give him more strength and determination to end the street urchin's life. The pain he felt was starting to make him wish for the endless black that signaled the end of his fear, hunger, and abuse.

"Stop that!"

The voice sounded so far away but it had a commanding tone to it. Still another kick knocked more of the wind out of him.

"You were ordered to stop sailor."

The man in the tattered Navel uniform sneered at him. "Stay out of this Admiral."

The boy heard the hit but felt no pain.

"I'm a Captain," The voice growled, "and you will never touch this boy ever again."

The boy struggled to look up and saw a tall man with raven black hair, piercing eyes, and a Royal Navy uniform on. As the Captain walked to him he looked past him and at the boy with red hair tied back. The man in the uniform leaned down and picked the child up. The last the child heard was the voice saying, "come Morrigan."

* * *

As the boy woke he could pick out more and more things that were strange. First the bed seemed to rock back and forth like a cradle. Then there was clean sheets and lack of vermin in his bed. The room also did not reek of liquor.

"So our young passenger awakes."

The boy jumped in fright. He was on a ship with an unknown destination. He could very well be sold off as a slave.

"What is your name?"

He's eyes were wide with fear. "Jack sir."

"Well Jack I am Captain Daniel Avery and you are aboard the Royal Navy frigate the Regiment's Pride."

Jack nodded still scared of the man.

"We are traveling to Glasgow and then back to London, by then you should be healed up and we can get you back to your parents."

Jack didn't want to admit that the only family he had was the drunk uncle who was kicking him in the alley. "They're all gone sir."

Captain Avery nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry Jack, why don't you rest. We can talk more later."

"Alright sir."

"Morrigan will wake you for dinner." Daniel told him just before he slipped out of the door.


End file.
